Con una mirada
by Tamara Coppola
Summary: Cuando la muerte llega, sólo nos queda resolver las cosas que dejamos pendientes. Porque... nunca es tarde para empezar.


**Título:** Con una mirada  
**Pareja:** Roy/Riza  
**Rating:** T  
**Resumen:** Cuando la muerte llega, sólo nos queda resolver las cosas que dejamos pendientes. Porque... nunca es tarde para empezar.  
**Disclaimer:** FMA y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.  
**Notas:** Spoilers del capitulo 100 del manga. Realmente Sensei Arakawa se lució en este capítulo. Por eso todos la amamos

* * *

___"Y si son muchas las historias donde sólo basta una mirada  
__¿Por qué nuestra historia no puede empezar con una? "_

**

* * *

**

**~* Con una mirada *~**

El filo helado de la espada del enemigo se adentro rápidamente en su carne. Fue su cuello níveo quien recibió el impacto: un corte limpio, rápido, y casi doloroso...

Casi... Porque en el momento que su mirada miel se vio penetrada por la furia azabache, ella comprendió que habían cosas más dolorosas, más allá del daño físico.

"_Sus ojos"_

Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era la mirada azabache que precisamente élle estaba dedicando. Y eso es todo lo que ella necesitaba ver, no importaba la sangre salpicante que teñía su visión de carmesí, eran los mismos ojos negros que ella había estado observando desde que lo conoció.

Y ella podía recordar esa mirada, aun con todo el peso de los años encima de él, con toda la sangre y la guerra impresos en ellos, la desesperación que intentaba ocultar brillaba con una furia determinante.

"_¿Se supone que este es mi final?"_

Era la misma mirada que hace más de 10 años le dirigió mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de su padre. Y fue en ese preciso instante, en el que ella se dio cuenta que había llegado la hora.

"_La muerte es simplemente una combinación de reacciones químicas, físicas y sensitivas derivadas producto del colapso del cuerpo"_

Pensar que alguna vez ella encontró resignación en aquella frase, mientras veía a sus víctimas ceder a un estado de paz después de la sorpresa de una de sus balas impactadas en sus órganos vitales. Y es que sonaba tan sencillo cuando lo decía su padre.

Ahora no significaba nada. Porque había algo mas que el daño físico que la estaba _literalmente_ matando del dolor.

"_Que bien huele... y esas son... las galletas que mamá horneó en la mañana"_

Pensar que sus recuerdos más recónditos, están cobrando vida como ironizando su final. Y puede recordar claramente el rostro de su madre, su sonrisa, las caricias brindadas a su alma infante. A su padre, siempre leyéndole un libro misterioso, siempre enseñándole algo nuevo.

De pronto la visión se nubla, y ella advierte que si necesita arrepentirse de algo, éste es el momento. Quizá el general Grumman se decepcione por que ella nunca pudo llamarlo abuelo. Y Havoc, le recriminará no haberlo visitado más. Pero no queda nada pendiente en ella. Inconscientemente, ella se había estado preparando para este momento. Ya no hay más de que lamentarse...

Pero a pesar de la tormenta de recuerdos ella no puede olvidar sus ojos.

_¿"Hay algo más que desesperación en su mirada, Coronel...?"_

"_**¡Teniente!"**_

Las reconoce, son esas mismas manos tibias las que la reconfortaron en su soledad, son esas mismas manos las que la abrazaron cuando ella sentía que no podía más. Y le esta diciendo algo, ella lo deduce por el suave murmullo que siente en su oído. Y eso basta, para hacerle comprender, que ya no hay más que decir.

Aún con su mirada nublada por la debilidad, ella puede reconocer lo que sus ojos le quieren comentar. Aún hay tiempo, y ella se permite traducir el abrazo protector y la mirada adolorida en un afecto casi correspondido.

"_A veces hay cosas que no son necesarias decirlas con palabras"_

"_**¡Riza!"**_

Después de todo, la muerte sólo es un evento fisiológico, pero ella ya no necesita esta explicación para dejar su alma en paz. Hay cosas mejores que pueden confortarla en estos momentos, como una mirada.

"_Y son tus ojos los que me permiten caer, finalmente, en paz"_


End file.
